Slim Shady
Slim Shady, is the titular main protagonist of Shady, along with Marshall, part of Project Shady. History/Pre-Shady Childhood Although much is unknown about Shady's childhood, it's known that Slim had a troubled family life, very similar to Marshall's. Becoming friends since they were kids, the two bonded due to being in similar situations. Teenage Years In his teenage years, Slim had few friends other than Marshall, Proof and Marshall's future wife Kim Scott. The two meeting when Slim was seen performing LL Cool J’s “I’m Bad” standing on a table shirtless. During this time him, Marshall and Proof soon began to start freestyle battling each other with the ambitions to one day become famous rappers. Slim's teenage years also marked the beginning of his criminal record, although not organized, Slim's instinctual and spontaneous personality, led to many run ins with the police. One of which, ended with Shady showing up with Kim and her sister Dawn needing to stay with Marshall and his mom for safety. Eminɘm and Soul Intent Before long Shady and Marshall started a rap duo, dubbed Eminem, with help from Proof, fellow rapper Chaos Kid and music producers Jeff & Mark Bass. During this time, in Shady's criminal spree he ran into what would later become his close friend and partner in crime, the equally as volatile, Royce da 5'9", who soon collaborated with Eminem and their music. Although the group were making some leeway, there was a small rift in the group with Marshall wanting to focus more on rap battles and Shady wanting to focus more on producing. Record Deal and Criminal Record Things began to look up for the duo however as, during a tour with Outsiderz, Marshall entered a rap battle which caught the attention of record label. after hearing their album Infinite and The Slim Shady EP, the new talent put behind them put Marshall and Slim in an excellent position. With the proper talent and budget put behind them the two released The Slim Shady LP to critical and commercial success. Although Marshall was modest with his earnings, Slim was the complete opposite. First being assigned his own bodyguard, Big Naz, Shady continued to go ahead with purchasing illegal weapons, drugs and many other dumb investments. Big Naz describes his experiences as like baby sitting a child, who just had a handful full of candy. At one point Big Naz even reveals, that he had to lend money to Shady multiple times, and never received reimbursement, as well as providing Shady with chauffeur services. After Marshall, was brought up on charges for his shooting, Eminem was officially ended by their record label who refused, to resign Marshall to the label. Without Marshall Slim tried his best at continuously making music, with mediocre results. Before long his criminal career with Royce took over. Ditching Big Naz, Slim and Royce da 5'9", now officially Bad Meets Evil, began their terrorization venture. For years Marshall had heard nothing from Shady other than his officially being dropped from their label as well. Little did Marshall now things were just at the calm before the storm. Shady Steppin' Back Onto The Scene TBA Death Row Saga During his time at Marshall's Shady asks Marshall to bring him to see his ex-girlfriend who he keeps constantly receiving annoying texts, emails and calls from. Shady goes into things with the intent to shoot her in the head, although fails to mention the detail to Marshall until they're on their way there. After finding out that on top of constant texts and calls she's actually dating another man, Shady compulsively runs out into the open and Shoots her boyfriend before, Marshall tries to combat the situation by speeding the car towards Shady. Although preventing him from killing his girlfriend, Marshall ends up attracting more attention towards the direction of the authorities. After taking part in a large car chase, the two end up crashing into a forested area, forcing them to take on a huge armada of officers. After finishing off the officers, they are almost killed by a final hidden officer, before being saved by old friend and Eminem collaborator, Obie Trice. Obie explains that he heard the whole situation and fled to the area to help the two take on the cops. The three quickly make their escape before finding that, Dre was kidnapped by an unknown party. Royce explains That they came in raided something from Shady's intel, on locating the area of the late, Sean Price's Soldier Arm. To try and find the kidnappers, Shady and Royce make their way to roughly the area of which they thought the arm would be at. Finding a group of thugs also in the area, they use them as bait to get control over the arm and get Intel on their leader, whom they admit has taken Dre. After acquiring the arm, named The Imperius Rex. Also finding, the source of the kidnapper, a thug boss going by the alias The D.O.C. Shady's whole crew make their way to The D.O.C.'s own strip club. Using the Imperius Rex and Royce's personal machine guns, the two open fire and are tasked with taking out all the thugs in the club. Eventually make their way to D.O.C. who after being threatened, reveals to them that Dre is being kept and held captive in a trailer not far from the area. After quickly making their way to the trailer with the help of Marshall, they find Dre tied up in the trailer as stated. Shady almost get's caught with Royce being found by the thugs as they enter the trailer. Feeling Dre and Royce need punishment, the thugs agree to stab Dre in the eye with a knife while Royce watches. With only Marshall left outside, he's pressured to come up with a plan. Quickly finding a chainsaw outside the trailer, Marshall warns Shady to get ready for action. As Dre's about to be stabbed Marshall busts through the door and throws the Chainsaw to Shady. Catching it in mid-air, Shady in one shot, brutally cuts up the thug planning to torture Dre. Going ballistic Shady continues to slaughter the other thugs with the Chainsaw. Seeing the Chainsaw as useful, the crew call up their weapon dealers to make some modification to the Chainsaw. While there Dr. Dre explains that the whole incident is the result of an event that occurred years ago, with some murders he committed during the Compton riots. At that same time, Big Naz finds Crips outside the shop warning Shady and Dre. Not long after, a truck rams it's way into the side of the building driven by a mercenary by the name of, Redman. Carrying Dre out, Shady and the rest of the crew make an escape out the area with Shady proclaiming that he will get back at Redman for trying to kill them. After losing the Crips, Dre further elaborates that a man going by the name Suge Knight, the one likely to be responsible for his kidnapping and Crips coming after them. Shady immediately recognizes the name as a crime boss who has possession of multiple rare soldier arms including Makeveli, Eazy and Big Poppa. Soldier Arms * Heavy D * Imperius Rex Category:Shady's Crew Category:Male